


Dead

by kxro_2



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Everything that Fran loved, died. Did god hate him?





	Dead

Fran closed his eyes and let a few tears drip down his blood splattered cheek. It was rare of him to cry, but he couldn't take being all alone again. Belphegor had lightened his life up so much that he forgot what lonely was...It was a horrible feeling. The hole in his heart grew wider the more he thought about being with him alive. His lifeless expression...He couldn't bear it any longer.

 

But he promised to live for him. He could at least fulfill a dead person's wish no matter how hard it was.

 

"I love you Fake Prince, My Fake Prince.." He croaked, caressing Belphegor's pale cheek, "I love you, so come back." A few minutes passed and there was no reply. The tears began to drip more furiously. "P-please? There I said the magic word. You h-have to!"

 

No reply.

 

What was he even doing talking to a dead body and expecting it to come back alive and hold him? Assuming that was the only thing he could manage because he had been with him fresh and alive just 30 minutes ago. He hugged Belphegor pathetically and wiped the nonexistent tears on his corpse away, "Shhh, shhh It's gonna be alright, Senpai. You have me...I killed the one who tried to hurt you. You're alright. It's alright."

 

Belphegor's lifeless eyes gazed into the sky with his mouth parted like he had more to say...His last words were.." _ Live on for me froggy..."  _ And just thinking back made him tremble.

 

Fran whimpered and curled into a tight ball around him. He stifled a cry and sniffed, grip tightening around the furry part of the coat of his dead boyfriend. Parting to gaze once again allowed anger to rapidly build up. "Fuck you god!” He screamed to the sky, “Fuck everyone!” His voice cracked, and continued to as he went on, “Give him back...Why did you take him? Why do you want to make me miserable?!” The scream echoed for miles. It was loud enough to disturb the birds from their nests. "Come back.." He bawled, clutching his face, "You will, won't you? I know you will!"

 

While Fran was distracted, the assassins hiding in the tree took their aim. Being in the Varia meant that enemies were bound to form. Assassinating the assassin? What a twist. Some held personal grudges, such as a father who lost his daughter to one. Fran had been there and done that. The amount of enemies he himself had was… well, he had  _ numerous _  bad relations.

 

What he didn’t know what that those would be his last words before he was shot just like Bel. Right into the head, instant kill.

 

Now he could be with his lover forever


End file.
